


Один плюс Один

by Roscado



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank Anderson, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Connor praises Hank, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson/Connor In Love, Hank is shaving here, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Connor, or at least he tries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roscado/pseuds/Roscado
Summary: Хэнк предполагает, Коннор - располагает.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Один плюс Один

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки с Ярмарки идей (https://hannor.diary.ru/p218279921.htm)  
> Для WTF Detroit: Hank x Connor 2020

В зеркало Хэнк пялился долго. Придирчиво рассматривал свое отражение, время от времени бросая задумчивые взгляды на цветные стикеры, украшающие оное по контуру. Вместо унылых каракуль, адресованных самому себе, стикеры откликались ему десятком «люблю тебя» с голубыми сердечками под каждым. Коннор расстарался задолго до переезда сюда, логично рассудив, что вбиваться в Хэнка бедрами под всякие «бриться или нет» очень… одиозно? Так он сказал. В первую очередь, для самого Хэнка. Умник чертов.

Хэнку, впрочем, в тот день было не до стикеров. Хэнк судорожно пытался найти точку опоры, цепляясь взмокшими ладонями за край раковины и тщетно пытаясь в зеркало-то лишний раз не заглядывать, не говоря уж о бумажках, которые решил выкинуть в мусорку с тех пор, как Коннор прилип к нему с упомянутыми «люблю тебя» на языке.

Язык у Коннора был… ничего такой язык, поэтому поверить в искренность всех «люблю» оказалось довольно просто, словно Коннор задался целью это Хэнку доказать, повторяя сокровенную фразу при любой удобной возможности. Порой, выражаясь невербально, больше тактильно, проверяя границы дозволенного, видимо, и пока «нельзя, Коннор, фу!» ни разу не услышав.

А любить Коннора в ответ оказалось еще проще.

Хэнк, конечно, честно посопротивлялся недельку-другую под банальнейшее «на кой я тебе, Коннор, сдался?». Однако андроидский напор, крепче, кстати, андроидского стояка, упиравшегося тогда Хэнку в задницу, снес его сопротивления с эффектом мощнейшего тарана. Поэтому, когда последняя стена принятия феерично рухнула, рассыпавшись мелкими щепками по полу, Хэнк таки махнул рукой на условности. В конце концов, глупо отказываться от любви из-за абсурдных человеческих предрассудков, возможно, последней в его жизни, самой сладкой. Самой пленительной.

Чего уж, Хэнк хотел любить, чувствовать себя любимым, пускай признаться в этом стоило ему нескольких бессонных ночей и недопитой бутылки какой-то бодяги из недр холодильника, слитой, в итоге, в унитаз вместе с злополучными «ой, неправильно, Хэнк» и «окстись, блядь, Хэнк».

Хэнк потер бороду. Повертелся, прикидывая — надо оно ему? «Бриться или нет». Наверное, надо. Если бы не одно огромное «но»: Коннор к бороде Хэнка питал особую страсть. Буквально: зарывал в нее, колючую, пальцы, откровенно наслаждаясь ощущениями, губами обязательно прикладывался, особенно в моменты интимной близости. Сперва невесомо, потом прижимался плотнее. Языком проводил, разве только не стонал.

Коннор тащился от хэнковых волос в целом, находя их… очаровательными? Вытирал после душа сам, заплетал смешные косички, довольно щурился, пряча в них лицо по утрам. К груди Хэнка приникал торопливо, двигался, бывало, своей гладкой вверх-вниз, потирался, выдавая приглушенные машинные звуки. Удовольствия, очевидно. Хэнку, разумеется, льстило — быть приятным для него, андроида-то. Теплым, мягким, тем прекрасным, что андроид умудрялся в нем находить, на второй неделе совместной жизни обзаведясь привычкой серебристые прядки перебирать, предварительно снимая с рук скин, расчесывать, пока Хэнк устраивался затылком на его твердых коленках. Поглаживал лоб, скулы, и Хэнк, бесконечно влюбленный, млел. Забывал, кто он есть, проваливаясь в легкую умиротворяющую дрему. Они частенько занимались чем-то подобным свободными вечерами, если хотелось домашнего уюта, простых семейных нежностей. Посиделок у телевизора, тесных обнимашек щека к щеке, оставляя пошлости на потом.

Тем не менее, решение подстричься Хэнк таки принял. Без Коннора, правда, к действиям приступать не рискуя; тот хмурые рожи умел кривить отменно. А к щенячьим глазкам Хэнк имел ничем неискоренимую слабость. Причем прочему миру рожи являлись строго дозировано, в зависимости от ситуаций; играть на публику Коннор умел, пожалуй, не хуже. Рожи же, предназначенные исключительно Хэнку, являлись особенными. С Хэнком Коннор не играл и на желание Хэнка укоротить густую — Гендальфам на зависть, — пепельную гриву отреагировал раздосадовано. После продолжительных пререкательств выторговал право вести процесс лично, а Хэнк молча сидел на стуле, наблюдая за ножницами, с ювелирной аккуратностью порхающими в пластиковой руке.

Испытал Хэнк за те минуты нечто сродни возбуждению. Закончился процесс предсказуемо — спальней, следами зубов с обратной стороны его шеи и впечатляющим апгрейдом в заднице.

Прибираясь позже в ванной, Коннор несколько прядок предусмотрительно куда-то припрятал, почему-то вызвав у Хэнка ассоциацию с пацаном из «Искусственного Разума». Пацан, помнится, прядки волос своей мамки в плюшевого мишку запихал. Коннор обошелся без мишки, — сдвижной грудной пластиной, похоже, и Хэнк не удивился бы, засунь тот прядки поближе к механическому сердцу. Хэнк не возразил бы. Возражать Коннору хотелось меньше всего.

Коннору хотелось уступать.

Коннор, восхитительный, пугающе красивый Коннор это знал. Хотя никогда не заходил дальше необходимого, не перегибал. Не давил.

Хэнку хотелось быть для Коннора не менее восхитительным, пусть красота в глазах андроида — понятие непостижимое. Хэнк хотел Коннору нравиться, понимая, что избежать старости не получится, лишь оттянуть, и когда Коннор к нему переехал, научился нравиться себе сам. Захотел нравиться себе сам. Вернулся в спортзал, подтянулся, словом, делал то, что делал до смерти сына — жил, радовался тому, что жив. А волосы, борода… отрастут вновь.

Хэнк вздохнул, улыбнулся воспоминаниям, покосившись на бритвенный станок, мирно лежащий на полочке рядом со стаканчиком для зубных щеток. Символично двух. Обернулся на распахнутую дверь ванной комнаты. Замер: Коннор стоял неподвижно, бесшумно, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк. Смотрел. И у Хэнка пересохло в горле. Улыбка сползла с лица. Он убрал руку от станка медленно, будто перед готовой к броску змеей.

Коннор, в каком-то смысле, имел навык змею имитировать ежедневно и «броски» его от случая к случаю заканчивались чьими-то травмами, но сейчас… сейчас Коннор смотрел завороженно. Хэнк уже видел подобные взгляды. Постоянно видел вожделение, которого у андроидов быть не должно.

— Бретта, Хэнк, бальбо, чинстрап. Может, Ван Дайк? — Коннор, дернув уголками губ, отлип от косяка, подплыл ближе, остановившись в полушаге от Хэнка. Запустил пальцы тому в бороду, провел вниз к изгибу шеи, а потом сразу вверх. Обратно к губам. — Оставим трехдневную щетину? «Козлиная бородка» завершает топ, ты знал?

Хэнк подался вперед, как жаждущий ласки Сумо, целуя твердые, без скина, подушечки. Коннор заулыбался шире. Провел там, где гуляли его пальцы, языком, проследив проделанный ими путь до сантиметра. Целовать себя дальше не дал, отстранился, решительно шагнув к раковине. Взял в руки бритвенный станок. Покрутил, взвешивая на белой ладони.

— Начисто, Кон, мы условились. За мной выбор, за тобой — действие.

Коннор выразительно хмыкнул. Он включил станок на пробу, выключил. Затем снова включил. Подстраивался.

— У тебя нет выбора Хэнк. У тебя есть мое действие.

Хэнк поскреб подбородок, ощущая странное волнение, какое испытывал в основном перед сексом. Сказочным, жарким, регулярным сексом.

Любовью, Хэнк, любовью.

Сексом, спонтанным для него. Коннор просто ставил перед фактом, выбирая правильные моменты и в трех случаях из пяти — что ж, внутренний «Золтан» Коннора работал практически без сбоев — Хэнк соглашался.

— Выбор есть, — Хэнк внимательно всмотрелся в Коннора, в непроницаемую темноту глаз, скользнул взглядом по губам. — Я, к примеру, могу кинуть в тебя табуреткой и сбежать.

— Не оригинально, Хэнк. Чем в меня только ни кидали.

— Табуреткой — точно нет.

Не кидали. Зато Коннор однажды прицельно кинутым яблоком сбил с ног удиравшего грабителя. Бедняга отделался крупной шишкой и разбитым носом, смачно впечатавшись им в асфальт.

— У нас нет табуреток, — возразил Коннор, склонив голову набок, — к тому же, я быстрее тебя, мой лейтенант, перехвачу раньше, чем ты нагнешься.

«Мой лейтенант». Он вновь покрутил станок в руке, добавив:

— Я рад, Хэнк, что ты не стал бриться без меня.

— Все честно, Кон. Я тоже рад, — и Хэнк действительно был.

Андроиды и люди воспринимали время иначе. Для первых, Хэнк бы на спор дом заложил, время шло быстрее. Потому-то Коннор не любил куда-то спешить, однажды обмолвившись, что ревнует. Иррационально, нелепо, бессмысленно ревнует Хэнка к жизни, ко времени, к его быстротечности, незыблемости. Неотвратимости. Он позволял жизни течь медленно, ловил каждый миг, проведенный вместе, надеясь успеть их «вместе» записать,отснять. Заполнить общими воспоминаниями большую часть памяти. Хэнк не спрашивал, он замечал, и, справедливости ради, пытался не искать причин. Причины напрашивались сами — жизнь с ним Коннор рассматривал хрупкой драгоценностью, ебучим благословением придуманного андроидами бога. Он оберегал ее, лелеял. Ценил. Коннор голодно поглощал потоки получаемой от Хэнка информации, от сказанных на работе слов до случайно сброшенной на пол ручки. Любая деталь, любое действие — бесценно. Бесценные маленькие моменты их жизни.

Коннор жаждал больше. Больше моментов. Больше Хэнка. Алчный-алчный андроид, отыскавший себе личный наркотик, которым можно закинуться, не выходя из дома — в тюрьму не посадят, значок не отберут.

— Хэнк, — он задумчиво посмотрел на зеркало, зацепив взглядом стикеры, — позволишь мне кое-что сделать?

— То есть, ты спрашиваешь разрешения? После «у тебя нет выбора, Хэнк»?

— Вежливая формальность, лейтенант.

— Вежливая формальность, щепотка навязчивости перед голой неизбежностью.

— Отменный сервис, — Хэнк вскинул руки, демонстрируя жест бесповоротной капитуляции.

— Безупречный.

Коннору не нужно было ходить вокруг Хэнка заправским барбером, присматриваться и примеряться, вести корпусом или совершать другие лишние для человека телодвижения. Коннор справлялся, просто стоя между расставленных ног Хэнка, слегка наклонившись вперед и загородив собой зеркало. Он аккуратно приподнял голову Хэнка за подбородок, заработал сперва ножницами, обстригая лишнее.

Сидя на стуле и ловя короткие флэшбеки к прошлому разу, Хэнк сомкнул веки, почти закемарив, когда над ухом щелкнуло и громко заработал станок.

Он полностью расслабился, доверившись андроиду, в чьих руках предметы, издающие даже самые раздражающие звуки, начинали звучать вполне сносно. От сломавшейся кофеварки, плюющейся по всей кухне горячей коричневой жижей, до допотопного пылесоса, который Хэнк не менял годами. Ремонтировать — ремонтировал, а за новым в магазин топать не спешил. В силу привычки и чрезмерной привязанности к старым вещам, не иначе.

Под воистину волшебными руками Коннора быстрее засыпалось, приятнее отдыхалось, забывалась дневная суета, отпускали редкие уже кошмары по ночам, стоило родной прохладной ладони лечь на покрывшийся испариной лоб.

Бороду Коннор сразу сбривать не стал, сходу приступив к окантовке. Видать, действительно что-то затеял: убрал объем, проработал внешние линии, да не рвано, а аккуратно, продвигаясь крохотными шажками от висков по выбранному контуру. Он будто придавал бороде форму, приглаживая, причесывая гребешком готовые зоны, придирчиво бродил по ним пальцами. Под нижней губой постарался и, словно желая успокоить, врубил имитацию дыхания.

По коже на щеках поползло тепло, вдох-выдох, красноречивей всяких слов. Невербальное общение удавалось им на славу, без андроидских слияний ладошками. Хэнк бы, пожалуй, поспорил, кто из них чаще перся от полного безоговорочного взаимопонимания. Хэнк бы назвал их связь не просто духовной близостью, а полевой. Забавный термин: физическое на духовное. Эмоции на эмоции. Ощущать возлюбленного на расстоянии. Среди людей — редкий феномен, затухающий, пережиток прошлого. Среди андроидов — широкий шаг в будущее.

— «Один плюс один», Коннор, — Хэнк открыл глаза, дождавшись окончания неожиданно приятной процедуры. — Подозреваю, ты рвался побрить меня сам ради конкретной сцены.

Хэнк усмехнулся в изящные, закрученные кверху усики. Потер скулы, погладил не менее изящную бородку. Да, он помнил этот фильм.

— Развлекаешься, Коннор. Полагаю, после «Ван Дайка» меня ожидают сколько, две-три стрижки?

Коннор промолчал. Отложив станок и стащив с Хэнка заранее повязанное вокруг шеи полотенце, схватил за руку, бережно сомкнув пальцы на запястье. Затем поволок прочь из ванны. В спальню.

Вообще, ему нравилось проявлять инициативу первым. Это замечалось еще до девиации: настойчивый засранец, лезущий всюду без вазелина, убедительный ублюдок с красивым личиком, но взглядом заправского манипулятора, прущий порой напролом, как танк. Тем не менее, и обходные пути искать умеющий. Этакие отголоски «я всегда выполняю миссию, лейтенант», нежели абсолютное желание доминировать. В постели же или в повседневной жизни — не важно.

Девиация, сорвавшая ограничители в его электронном мозгу, Коннора почти не изменила, проявилась лишь вполне объяснимая любознательность, жажда контроля никуда не делась, просто теперь выражать сдерживаемые ранее программой желания Коннору ничего не мешало. И он выражал. На работе, дома, в постели — везде по-разному. Везде иначе.

Коннор мог владеть, однако разделять тоже. И все это с Хэнком.

А Хэнк предпочитал не только брать, пускай не был уверен, что сможет отдать ровно столько, сколько давал ему андроид. Хэнк подарил ему сердце, обнажил перед ним душу, никогда не ощущая себя ущемленным, никогда не ущемлял сам. Равные на работе и в быту, с крохотной разницей за дверьми общей теперь спальни.

Рубашку Коннор с Хэнка стащил у порога, оставив лежать на полу. Мягко толкнул на кровать, от собственной избавившись уже в процессе. Поспешно, словно боясь упустить момент. Очередной момент их жизни. Их отношений.

Кровать тихо скрипнула.

Хэнк коротко вскрикнул, упав на покрывало спиной. Звонко звякнула пряжка ремня, и, прежде чем устроиться между разведенных ног, привычно лечь на широкую грудь лейтенанта своей, Коннор потерся щекой о его лодыжку, полуприкрыв веки. Тронул губами коленку, зацеловал родинки, продвигаясь выше, чтобы опуститься на локти. И замер. Затих над ним, будто пластиковое тело внезапно заклинило. Закоротило.

Хэнк задержал на миг дыхание — он иногда так делал. Коннор нависал, расположив колени между хэнковых бедер. Лицом к лицу, едва касаясь губами губ, — смотрел. Коннор любил смотреть. Любил смотреть на Хэнка. Точно записывал — да, записывал, — откладывал в памяти все с Хэнком связанное. Каждую новую морщинку, каждый трепет ресниц. Каждый выдох и стон.

Хэнку казалось, Коннор видит только его одного. Хэнк дурел от мысли об этом. Он давно отвык быть чьим-то миром, да и был ли когда?

Коннор расставил приоритеты сразу после революции, неизменно возвращаясь к человеку. Отказался перебираться с Маркусом в Вашингтон и в целом покидать Детройт, предпочтя закрепиться за участком. Выгрыз у начальства себе место рядом с Хэнком на правах законного напарника. Приносил в дом весеннее тепло, ласковые объятия с сотней обязательных «люблю». И Хэнк немножко умирал в его объятиях, возносился к райским вратам, испытывая горячее блаженство внутри, безграничное солнечное счастье.

И да, Коннор его видел. Коннор прикасался жадно, превращая прелюдию к соитию в маленький ритуал. Пропускал между пальцев седые пряди волос, невесомо вел от висков, задерживаясь на шее под адамовым яблоком, обводил плечи, сухо прижимаясь ртом к пятну татуировки. К шрамам — с отдельным удовольствием. Коннор давно знал их историю, водил по ним языком, мелко подрагивая от кайфа. Изредка поднимал голову, чтобы видеть Хэнка еще. Изучал неторопливо, открывая для себя, постоянно повторяя, что не может Хэнком насытится.

Никогда не сможет.

— Ты очаровательно меняешься, Хэнк, — говорил Коннор, — мне нравится.  
Коннор, в общем-то, часто говорил, пока проникал в него пальцами, членом. Пока в нем двигался, излучая странное неподдельное восхищение.

Обожание.

— Все люди без исключения рано или поздно меняются, — отвечал Хэнк, сминая в кулаке простыню.

— Ты — не все, — неоспоримо настаивал Коннор. В основном, разводя колени Хэнка шире, любовался влажной кожей, проступившими каплями пота в паху. Он тянул по ним прохладными пальцами без скина, толкаясь в мучительно-неспешном ритме. Хэнк горел под ним зажженной спичкой. Сгорал заживо, кричал, позабыв про стыд. — Мне нравится, как меняешься ты. Как стараешься для меня. Я благодарен, Хэнк.

Хэнк действительно старался, осознав, что проклятый андроид его не отпустит. Ни в этой жизни, ни в следующей.

Хэнк начинал с малого: бросил пить, пусть пагубная привычка, сука, держаласть пару недель кряду. Но Хэнк справился, не напивался вусмерть, редко выпивал в принципе. Вымыл до блеска плитку на кухне и вспомнил простенькие рецепты, по которым готовил сыну, опять же, балуя себя нездоровой пищей исключительно в тяжелые дни, если на работе времени перекусить банально не хватало. Потом отрабатывал калории дома с гантелей в руках, либо на прогулках с Сумо, превратив бесцельное брожение в бодренькие пробежки.

Это урезало время, проводимое с Коннором вне работы, однако Хэнк не жалел и на жертвы шел с готовностью десантника из древнего фильма про планету жуков. Потому что, потратив на перемены пару послереволюционных месяцев, он научился вновь без отвращения к себе смотреть в зеркало, обрамленное стикерами с «люблю тебя», и без стеснения разрешал Коннору себя раздевать.

А к лету Коннор уже перетаскивал свои немногочисленные вещи к Хэнку на правах любовника. Возлюбленного. Любимого живого существа.

— Знаешь, — Хэнк осторожно тронул ладонями прелестное лицо, — ты мог бы, ну… прямо там.

Секс в ванной у них случался бурно. Напротив пресловутого зеркала, в самой ванной под струями горячей воды, даже, прости господи, на кафельной плитке со спешно скинутым полотенцем.

Коннор восторженно протянул кончиками пальцев по хэнковой бороде, вернее, ее остаткам, мазнул губами, на мгновение ткнулся лбом под подбородок. Коннор был логичным. Коннор умел быть непредсказуемым. Он приподнялся над Хэнком медленно, медленно расположился, наконец, между бедер, поерзал, пристраиваясь, направляя себя в него, провел раскрытыми ладонями по груди, огладил бока, слегка усилив давление на ребрах.

Если бы Коннор хотел, то мог бы оставлять на теле Хэнка много следов. А Коннор хотел, и неоднократно грудь, внутренняя сторона бедер, обратная сторона шеи, где за широким воротником куртки никто не заметит, расцвечивались темными пятнами засосов.

Если бы Коннор хотел, он бы оставлял их там, где увидеть мог любой внимательный.

Коннор хотел. И позволял себе. Он разукрашивал тело Хэнка на свой вкус, пятнал собой, своими губами, пальцами, тириумом, держа на грани боли и удовольствия. Коннор хорошо знал меру. Знал куда надавить, чтобы боль не приносила дискомфорт, чтобы не мешала работе. Чтобы воспоминания о ней оставались жаркими, не вынуждая болезненно кривиться. Чтобы это не вредило Хэнку. Вот и сейчас он вел по коже, прочерчивая пальцами белые полосы, и остановился лишь на согнутых коленях.

— Тогда тебя ничего не смутило.

Тогда много чего смутило Хэнка. Первый секс вышел быстрым, спонтанным. Наверное, чуточку грязным.

Хэнк осознавал произошедшее на полу, обнимаемый Коннором. Слушал шум механического сердца, гоняющего по метафорическим венам голубую кровь. И апгрейду удивился, уже отдышавшись. Удивился, заценил… мысленно выкурил полпачки сигарет.

Когда Коннор только приступал к ухаживаниям, тема секса всплывала в их разговорах шутками, хотя Хэнк, чего греха таить, пытался фантазировать, какого это — целовать Коннора, возбуждаясь от ответных поцелуев и ласк. Дофантазировался, называется. Хэнк помнил, как Коннор, прислонившись спиной к бортику ванной, гладил его по голове, шептал что-то успокаивающее, будто лишил Хэнка невинности, причем ни капельки о содеянном не сожалея.

Второй секс случился в постели каких-то полчаса спустя, с основательным петтингом. Безумно долгий, тягучий, словно мед.

— Обстоятельства, Хэнк, — прошелестел Коннор хрипло. Хэнк сглотнул, хрипотца в голосе андроида завораживала, а подбирал тот издаваемые звуки с особой тщательностью. Менял тональность, тембр, пытаясь найти свой собственный, подходящий только ему, предназначенный только для Хэнка, и реакции Хэнка на свой голос считывал с алчностью царя Мидаса.

— Ах, обстоятельства… — за задернутыми занавесками, на смятых влажных простынях, Хэнк тонул в ощущениях, давно дыша через раз, взмокший, растрепанный, готовый просить, умолять двигать бедрами быстрее, резче, глубже.

— Я не хочу быстро.

Голос Коннора, уникальный, вибрирующий, сводил с ума.

— У тебя не бывает… ах, быстро. Даже когда мы укладываемся в пять минут.

— О. Но ты же помнишь, Хэнк — обстоятельства. Сейчас — медленно. Очень-очень медленно.

Бедра, да, — двигались медленно. От начала и до конца. Размашисто, но так неспешно.

— Пожалей старика…

— Ты не станешь стариком и двадцать лет спустя.

Двадцать лет спустя он вряд ли сможет закидывать ноги Хэнка к себе на плечи и сгибаться низко-низко, впиваться губами в мокрые ключицы. Вряд ли сможет заниматься с ним любовью в ванной перед зеркалом, на ковре в гостиной или на кухонном столе, у входной двери, прижимая спиной к стене и вдалбливаться в наспех растянутую задницу с чисто человеческим остервенением. Однако Хэнк надеялся, что эти двадцать лет у них хотя бы будут… а секс, чтобы им заниматься, не обязательно оставаться гибким, не обязательно принимать в себя так часто и глубоко. Но обязательно быть друг у друга эти двадцать лет и потом. Пока хватит жизни.

— Переоцениваешь, Коннор…

— Объективно оцениваю.

Объективно. Хэнк не притрагивался к себе, чтобы кончить. Коннор вжимал его ладони в подушки своими, переплетаясь с ним пальцами, не над головой, конечно, но вжимал, пусть для этого пришлось сменить положение, позволить ногам Хэнка упасть с плеч, сомкнуться на пояснице коленями. Максимально тесный контакт. Максимальная отдача.

— Я помню, чем закончился фильм, — Хэнк практически шептал, обмякнув под тяжелым телом андроида, хорошо хоть в словах не путаясь. — Давай обойдемся без бернсайдс и стремных фашистских усиков, а когда борода отрастет…

— Я вновь тебя побрею.

В ванную они вернулись нескоро.


End file.
